memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
1959
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evénements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower était - depuis 1953 - le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Guerre du Vietnam. ( ) . En 2268, James T. Kirk faisait référence aux 'guerres de brousse' qui ont eu lieu en Asie au 20ème siècle, dans lesquelles deux superpuissances aidaient et soutenaient des nations antagonistes plus faibles dans le conflit les opposant. Une manifestation américaine anti-guerre est mentionnée en 1967 dans l'épisode .|Ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} (2364)]] * Naissance de Clare Raymond à Indianapolis, IN. ( ) "]] * Publication de ''"Selected Poems of Langston Hughes". ( ) , situé en 1953. Le fait qu'il apparaisse, six ans avant sa publication peut refléter des extrapolations erronées des souvenirs de Benjamin Sisko, l'écrivain noir Hughes étant actif à cette époque.|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Composition de la chanson "The Best Is Yet to Come". ( ) (musique) et (paroles), et chantée par de nombreux artistes, notamment Frank Sinatra en 1964.|Elle a été interprétée par Vic Fontaine et Benjamin Sisko dans l'épisode .|Sa date de composition (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Fidel Castro]] * Fidel Castro accéda au pouvoir à Cuba. ( ) .|Sa direction de Cuba (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Première diffusion de l'émission télévisée "The Twilight Zone" / "La quatrième dimension" sur Terre. ( ) .|La date de diffusion (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ("The Untouchables")]] * Première diffusion de la série télévisée "The Untouchables" / "Les incorruptibles" sur Terre, avec Robert Stack dans le rôle d'Eliot Ness. ( ) , dans lequel on aperçoit un court extrait. Un autre extrait apparait dans .|La date de diffusion (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américaine Tamara E. Jernigan. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 7 mai - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Michael Phillip Anderson. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 25 décembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Démarrage du programme Ranger par la NASA sur Terre. ( ) : .|La date de début du programme (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Mise en service de l'avion expérimental X-15. ( ) .|Sa date de mise en service (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Introduction de l'hélicoptère Huey 204. ( ) .|Sa date d'introduction (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Construction du Dodger Stadium à Los Angeles. ( ) .|Sa date de construction (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} présentant l'Alaska]] * L'Alaska devint le 49ème État des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) .|Sa date d'entrée dans l'Union (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} du Pacifique nord]] * Hawaï devint le 50ème État des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. ( ) , aucune preuve canon ne permet de confirmer qu'Hawaï soit le 50ème Etat américain dans l'univers Star Trek.|Sa date d'entrée dans l'Union (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Raymond Chandler, Lou Costello, Errol Flynn, Billie Holiday, Edward Frederick Lindley Wood, Gregory Zilboorg, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : Wanda Landowska, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), Charles de Gaulle (Président de la République française), ... *** Première diffusion de la série animée ''" ".'' ("The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" ; ) *** Bob Gibson commença sa carrière professionnelle de baseball au sein de l'équipe des . ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 172) * Le livre de jeu de rôle "All Our Yesterdays" de Last Unicorn Games (non-canon) indique les Tiburons retournèrent aux affaires scientifiques après que Neprin découvrit l'orgone. Liens externes * * cs:1959 de:1959 en:1959 es:1959 it:1959 nl:1959 sv:1959 Category:Chronologie